NINE1
by berartisubuh
Summary: Bagai mana jadinya jika seorang Sasuke langsung memberi nilai 9 pada gadis yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Hinata mendapatkan nilai 9 dari Sasuke hanya dengan 1 menit berdiri didepannya.


_Bagai mana jadinya jika seorang Sasuke langsung memberi nilai 9 pada gadis yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Hinata mendapatkan nilai 9 dari Sasuke hanya dengan 1 menit berdiri didepannya._

Salam kenal, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Ini salah satu judul dari beberapa judul yang dirilis, tapi seperti biasa berlanjut atau tidaknya tergantung para permirsa sekalian. Setiap review juga berpengaruh ya...

Inspirasi diri sendiri / No plagiarizem ( bila ada kesamaan tempat, nama dan sebagainya, berarti itu bukan kesengajaan/khilaf).

Dan entah kenapa kata _takdir_ digunakan lagi di ff ini?

.

.

.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Author : berartisubuh

Pairing : SasuHina

Genre : Drama (maybe)

Rated : T+

Warning : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, AU, Alur cepat, Dll.

 **...**

 **-NINE-**

"Takdir"

Satu kata yang memiliki beribu arti. Takdir akan senja yang datang setelah cerahnya pagi, atau takdir bulan dan bintang yang berdampingan berbagi luasnya langit malam hari. Takdir juga yang memisahkan Hawa dan Adam, dan takdir pula yang menemukan mereka kembali. Mana yang akan kamu percaya jika ada dua argumen yang menyatakan "takdir adalah jalan tuhan' atau 'takdir adalah jalan yang dipilih secara pribadi oleh seseorang'.

Takdir ini lah yang sedang bermain dengan dua anak manusia, dengan dan tanpa terduga, diawali dengan satu huruf "9"

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasa hari ini segerombolan anak laki-laki lebih memilih berkerumun di pinggir lapangan menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka, biasanya mereka akan berada dikantin tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini.

"Hei lihat arah jm 3, menurut mu nilainya berapa?"

" 8, lumayan besar dia terlihat sexy" jawab Gaara sambil melihat arah yang dimaksud Naruto

"Wooo aku setuju dengan mu Gaara" ucap Naruto

"6" timpal Sai dan di timpali anggukan Kiba yang sepertinya setuju dengan pendapat Sai.

"Bagai mana dengan mu Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang ditanya dengan malas membuka matanya melihat kearah yang di tunjuk Naruto, kemudan dengan cepat menutup matanya lagi "3.5" ucapnya cepat, sukses membuat teman-temannya menggelengkan Kepala.

"Hooii **teme** , tidak lihat dia sangat cantik?"

"Cantik?, penempilannya berlebihan"

"Bagai mana dengan arah jam 12?" kali ini Gaara yang menunjukkan target penilayan mereka. Terlihat seorang gadis yang memakai baju olah raga sepertinya dia berada di tinggkat dua berarti merupakan junior para lelaki yang bersatus tingkat tiga di Konoha SHS .

"7, dia terlihat manis dengan warna rambutnya", timpal Naruto

"7,5 aku suka gadis yang suka olahraga telihat menantang , Gaara membalasa ucapan Naruto dengan menunjukkan seringainya, seperinya juniornya tadi akan menjadi target Gaara selanjunya, yah seringai seorang playboy.

"6" timpal Kiba dan diberi anggukan Sai yang sepertinya menilai gadis selalu selaras.

"Sasuke bagai mana? " Tanya Naruto lagi, sasuke yang ditanya akhirnya memilih membuka matanya lagi dan menjawab

"2" dia berjalan dari arah UKS, pasti beralasan sakit dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran.

"Ish, sasuke **baka** , gadis seperti apa yang kamu suka. Standar mu yang ketinggian atau jangan-jangan kamu..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Gay" timpal tiga teman lainnya serentak di iringi tawa menggelagar ketiganya. Sampai akhirnya dua orang gadis mendekati mereka

"Permisi, Uchiha Senpai",

Sasuke yang merasa namanya dipanggil mengaadahkan wajahnya menatap manik lavender dalam diam. Tidak hanya Sasuke tapi juga ke Empat temannya yang lain juga memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemilik suara tadi.

"9" jawab Sasuke

"9" kali ini Naruto sedikit memekik, tentu saja mereka semua tahu apa maksud kata sembilan yang diuacapkan Sasuke, sembilan itu adalah nilai gadis yang tadi memanggilnya. Gadis tadi, bahkan temanya yang bernama Ino terlihat bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke, sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali berbicara

"Ada apa mencari ku?"

"Shikamaru Senpai menyuruh mu menemuinya di Ruang club HOJ (histoty of Japan/anggap aja ada ya hehehe), dia bilang Hp mu tidak bisa di hubungi" Jawab gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Hn, aku tau..."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi Senpai"

Sasuke hanya diam memandangi gadis indigo yang menyita perhatiaannya sampai menghilang disebuah tikungan menuju gedung yang digunakan untuk sebuah club HOJ di sekolahnya. Club yang tekenal berisikan anak-anak dengan kemampuan luas yang bisa menerka masa depan tapi menyukai sesuatu yang berbau lampau, sejarah.

Tanpa dia sadari sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk, dalam pikirannya berkecamuk bertanya ada apa dengan dirinya. Dia memang jarang masuk ke klub itu walau masih berstatus anggota, tapi gadis tadi dia belum pernah sekalipun melihatnya. Siapa dia? Dan kenapa begitu bisa menarik perhatiannaya?

.

.

.

Hinata pov

"Hah Hinataaaa hinataaaa hinata..., Senpai-senpai tadi bukankah telihat sangat keren? Apa lagi jika dilihat dari dekat" Ino tiba-tiba terlihat heboh setelah kami melewati tikungan kelas pertama menuju ruang club. Bahkan ini terlihat saperti akan melompat.

"Menurutku mereka terlihat sama saja"

"Yak kamu tahu kelima senpai tadi sangat terkenal, kamu termasuk beruntung, baru pindah tapi sudah punya kesempatan berbicara dengan salah satu dari mereka"

"Uchiha Senpai?"

"Yups... Dia paling misterius dari semuanya, paling ekslusif dengan gosip yang paling minimal"

"Benarkah, bahkan dia tidak mengucapkan kata terimakasih tadi"

"Kenapa dia harus berterimakasih?"

"Yak bukannya kita tadi sedang menyampaikan sesuatu mungkin seseatu yang penting, tapi senpai tadi cuman menjawab dengan kata _Hn,_ bahkan kurasa itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebuah kata"

Ino hanya diam kali ini dia tidak ingin lagi menaggapi pendapat sahabatnya sejak kecil yang baru kembali dari America ini, menyisakan Hinata yang merasa heran.

.

.

.

"Wow Sasuke, tipe mu gadis itu? Aku beri nilai 5, Terlihat tipe yang membosankan", Gaara berpendapat tentang selera Sasuke

"Ahh menurut ku 6 biasa saja, akan kutanya pada pacarku dari kelas mana dia" Naruto kali ini berbicara.

"7, menurutku dia terlihat pintar" puji Sai

"Dia punya pesona yang bisa membuat uchiha tidak memalingkan matanya, kuberi nilai 8 sebagai penghargaan" Kiba angkat bicara.

Tampa menghiraukan ocehan teman-temanyanya Sasuke bergegas dan berjalan dengan cepat.

' **Teme** , mau kemana?'

"Mengejar 9-ku"

Tbc

Terimakasih banyak jangan lupa review.


End file.
